An integrated circuit (“IC”) includes one or more semiconductor devices. As electronic devices/components of semiconductor devices decrease in size, the spacing between such electronic devices/components similarly decreases in size. As such spacing decreases, the resistance to leakage current between neighboring components also decreases.
One way in which to represent a semiconductor device is with a plan view diagram referred to as a layout diagram. A designer of a layout diagram configures the layout diagram by taking into consideration, among other things, separation distances achievable between such electronic devices/components.
The patent or application file contains drawings/photographs executed in color. Copies of this patent with color drawing(s)/photograph(s) will be provided by the Office upon request and payment of the necessary fee.